Tesoro de los Milagros
by Jazzita
Summary: Nada marcha bien para Takato estas últimas semanas. Un mismo sueño noche tras noche que le dice "Busca el Tesoro de los milagros" Pero ¿Qué será tal tesoro? ¿Existirá?. Una Historia que gira entorno a Takato Matsuda.
1. Capitulo 1

**Tesoro de los Milagros ° A Takato Story**

**[Takato Matsuda con un poco de Takuri]**

**Capitulo #1**

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes que ven aquí, ninguno me pertemecen.**

**

* * *

  
**

Estas últimas semanas nada marchaba bien para la vida del líder Tamer. Juri, la chica que tanto quería, se había mudado de ciudad, que resultando un golpe duro para el chico. ¿Telefonear con ella?_ Imposible._ ¿Qué tal un chat por Internet?, _nunca estaba en línea_. ¿Intentó con las tradicionales cartas? _Nunca las contestaba_. Al parecer ella había borrado de sus pensamientos a Takato Matsuda. Tras no encontrar ninguna respuesta de la que pensaba que iba ser su chica algún día, la personalidad de Matsuda había cambiado radicalmente. Prefería estar lo más solitario posible en la escuela y se reservaba a hablar con alguien de su clase. Una persona cerrada, incluso con su fiel amigo Digimon. Se esforzaba enormemente en la panadería de sus padres con tal de olvidar las penas por un rato y ocultar su profunda tristeza.

- Hijo, creo que es suficiente por hoy- le comentó su padre.

- ¡No papá!, ¡quiero seguir!, no me importa si me amanezco aquí terminando los panecillos que faltan. –el menor trataba de convencer a su progenitor.

- ¡Basta Takato!. Ya es hora de cerrar y descansar. Además, todos los días me pides esto ¿Qué te está pasando?. No quiero excusas y vete -le dijo.

El joven siguió la orden de su padre de muy mala gana sin decir más, encerrándose en su habitación. Guilmon, como siempre, trataba de acaparar su atención para animarlo un poco, pero como era usual, Takato lo terminaba rechazándolo dejándolo hablar solo.

**"_Busca el Tesoro de los Milagros"_**

**"_Busca el tesoro de los Milagros antes de que sea tarde..."_**

Eso siempre le decía ese sueño en la playa que soñaba todas las noches. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quiere decir esa voz? ¿Acaso existe tal tesoro?. Al parecer, al Tamer no le importaba mucho eso, si no cómo terminar de soñar un sueño tan estúpido como ese.

Ya había amanecido y era el último día de clases para este ciclo escolar. Takato ya se encontraba a punto de desayunar cuando éste se encuentra a sus padres discutiendo angustiados.

- ¿Y qué pasa si se niega? –preguntó ella.

- Lo obligaremos. Es por su bien y seguro su primo le abrirá los ojos –dijo el padre.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó el chico secamente con el propósito de estropear la conversación de sus padres.

- ¡Takato, hijo! –exclamó su madre sorprendida.

Su padre se acerca hacia la pequeña mesa donde él estaba sentado y le entrega un follero con folletos de avión.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Se asombró por lo que le había entregado.

- Hoy en la tarde viajarás de nuevo a Okinawa para ver a tu primo quieras o no"-concluyó su padre en tono de orden.

- Hijo, últimamente estás actuando de manera muy extraña, el Takato de antes desapareció y…bueno, esperamos que el viaje te ayude –comentó su madre.

El castaño sumamente molesto se marchó a su escuela sin decir más, antes de que la bomba estallara. Durante su recorrido se encontró con un amable Henry en busca de recuperar una amistad perdida.

- ¡Takato!, ¡Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos! –exclamó.

- Sí ¿Verdad? –dijo sarcásticamente.

- Oh, ¡vamos!, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir igual de insoportable?, ¿sabes?, quería invitarte a mi casa hoy pero sé que, aunque te invite, será inútil -dijo el peliazul.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría. Me largaré de aquí por un tiempo para ir a Okinawa de vuelta.

Henry, extrañadísimo de la respuesta de Takato, le da unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de alegría.

- ¡Lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho!, seguro y eso te abrirá los ojos. –exclamó el chico.

- Presiento que ya he escuchado eso antes –murmuró más para sí mismo que para Henry.

Éste último, con una risita, se alejó del ahora, amargado chico y siguió su camino dejándolo atrás.

Las clases ya habían empezado, otra llegada tarde para Takato, pero al parecer, ahora eso no le importaba como tantas cosas, otro día mas antisocial para el chico. Al parecer, la tristeza del castaño no le cabía nada más a sus pensamientos dejando pasar por alto tal viaje obligado por sus padres. Al entrar a su casa, se encontró con su padre.

- Me alegra que hoy hayas vuelto temprano. Mejor aún, tienes más tiempo para empacar tu ropa.

- ¡No iré! – desafiándolo.

- ¿Ah, si?. Bien. Entonces no mesada, no TV. y sobre todo_ NO TRABAJO._

_No más Trabajo._ ¿Cómo se supone que él se distrajera por un rato si ese trabajo era el escape perfecto?. Sabía perfectamente que esa sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. Resignado, el se dirige a su habitación sin antes decirle a su padre "Iré". Adentro de su habitación se pone a buscar todas sus maletas y poniendo en ellas todo lo necesario dándole una pequeña maleta a Guilmon también y explicándole tal viaje.

La hora de irse estaba cerca y para terminar de empacar Guilmon entro a la gran maleta. Los padres más satisfechos por la actitud del chico, lo llevaron rumbo al aeropuerto y se despidieron de él con la fe de recuperarlo de vuelta.

Un viaje de 4 horas bastó para llegar a su destino. Ya era de noche. Takato llegó al aeropuerto de Okinawa y después de recoger sus maletas, pudo notar a Kai haciéndole señas con una gran sonrisa. El Tamer se acercó hacia él para saludarlo y intercambiar palabras.

- Primo, me contaron que necesitabas unas vacaciones y decidiste pasar un tiempo con nosotros ¡Qué bueno!.

El castaño recordó lo que le habían dicho sus _padres "Era un viaje para recuperar al viejo Takato"_ al igual que Henry lo había dicho, pero a su modo. Después de tanto pensarlo durante todas las horas en el avión recapacitó. Igual, a estas alturas del partido, quizá ese viaje era un acierto en su vida. Por lo que el chico decidió cambiar esa actitud que tenía, aunque sea por un rato, además ¿Cómo estar así teniendo a la playa?.

El primo playero de Takato lo ayudó con algunas maletas. No eran muchas, ¡pero vaya que estaban pesadas!. El Tamer se encargó de empujar por el resto del camino a su gran maleta rectangular donde venía su fiel compañero Digimon a través de las rueditas que tenía el objeto que escondía a Guilmon.

**Fin capítulo uno.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Final

**Tesoro de los Milagros ° A Takato Story**

**[Takato Matsuda con un poco de Takuri]**

**Capitulo #2: Final  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes que ven aquí, ninguno me pertemecen.**

**

* * *

  
**

_El primo playero de Takato lo ayudó con algunas maletas. No eran muchas, ¡pero vaya que estaban pesadas!. El Tamer se encargó de empujar por el resto del camino a su gran maleta rectangular donde venía su fiel compañero Digimon a través de las rueditas que tenía el objeto que escondía a Guilmon._

Una larga espera de recorrido ya había terminado ¡por fin algún lugar para descansar de lo lindo!, sin dudarlo, los 3, tras establecer a Takato & Guilmon en el lugar, cayeron en los brazos de morfeo de lo más fácil posible.

_**"Busca el Tesoro de los Milagros..."**_

_**"Corre en busca de él..."**_

Esa voz...ese sueño de todas las noches.

- ¿Pero dónde está? ¿Quién eres? -preguntó frustrado en su sueño. Algo había cambiado de tal manera que no marchaba bien. De esa hermosa playa con clima soleado a un relampagueo feroz de nubes grises además las olas del mar empezaban a ponerse mal...muy mal. Takato, atemorizado en ese lugar solitario, le hizo despertarse de golpe sudando. _"¡Era sólo un sueño!"_ dijo aliviado. Parecía que después de tanto ignorarlo, se estaba complicando Pero, ¿Qué hará?, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Amaneció de nuevo dándole lugar a unos intensos rayos de sol. Kai para ese entonces, le tenía todo un buffet en aventuras a su entrañable primo en la playa.

- Tengo..tengo...que encontrar ese tesoro de los milagros -dijo Matsuda apenas y se levantaba. Al parecer había pensado aquel sueño en el que despertó anoche.

- ¡Buen Dia Takato!" -Kai lo saludó con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Ya es hora del desayuno o se nos va a hacer tarde!.

Takato se apresuró y fue en busca de su desayuno. El chico le había contado a su primo y al abuelo su historia sobre "El tesoro de los Milagros". Kai parecía el más animado de los dos, ya que, al jusgar por su expresión, se quedó maravillado con dicha historia, el abuelo...el abuelo solo pensaba eso..._"Es un sueño"_ por lo que descartó la idea de que tal objeto exsistiera. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando ellos acompañados de Guilmon se encontraban en la playa. El "Buffet" ya había pasado a segundo plano para los jóvenes exploradores.

- Bien Takato. ¡Estamos aquí! ¿y ahora por dónde empezamos? -comentó entusiasmadísimo Kai mientras miraba alrededor de la playa.

_**"A través las lágrimas, encontrarás tu valor donde caminarás cuidadosamente hacia el mañana"**_

- ¿Oyeron eso? -dijo Takato.

- ¡Yo no oí nada! - exclamó Guilmon. Kai negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que faltaba. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!.

_**"¡No estas loco!, ¡Ve en busca del tesoro de los milagros!"**_ -le aseguró la voz de su sueño.

- A través las lágrimas, entontraré mi valor... -Takato reflexionó un poco. - ¡Lo tengo!, ¡Se encuentra debajo del agua!.

- ¡Oh!, entiendo. ¿Quieres bucear?.

- Sí.

La respuesta de Takato fue un pretexto perfecto para ir a bucear. Tras una larga busqueda encontraron tal tesoro que se encontraba pesadísimo. Varios intentos fallidos de los chicos fueron suficiente como para que Guilmon Digievolucionara y sacará aquel tesoro llevándolo a tierra firme. Tantos sueños para una realidad, por fin ese tesoro estaba enfrente de él. Lo hizo dudar un poco sobre abrirlo o no ¿Qué pasaría si todo era una farsa? ¿Algo maligno?. Temores como esos ocuparon sus pensamientos.

- ¡Takato, ábrelo!. Ten fe que si pasa algo malo...¡yo estoy aquí para protegerte! -dijo Guilmon.

- ¡Vamos primo! ¡tu puedes!. -Kai le brindó su apoyo.

Escuchar palabras de aliento de Kai & de Guilmon, le dio fuerzas necesarias para abrir el cofre.

- ¿Pero qué significa esto?...¡Mis _Googles_!, pensé que los había perdido... -dijo Takato seriamente mientras tomaba en una mano sus googles y en otra parte una carta.

_**"Nadie sabe lo que tienen hasta que lo ve perdido. Antes de que me fuera de ti, tomé tus gafas esa tarde mientras tu te bañabas y yo te esperaba. Siempre creí que era divertido...pero en realidad fue un error. Por favor, **__**nunca cambies**_, _**nunca te alejes de tus verdaderos amigos, nunca te alejes de tus padres, nunca...olvides que te quisé. Conserva todas esas personas como si fueran un milagro. Porque un tesoro como tú, jamás debe olvidar. Sé que con estos googles de vuelta, sabrás recordar quién eres. No me decepciones porque sé que algún dia, nos volveremos a ver fuera de este mundo..."**_

Takato se quedó inmóvil al leer dicha carta. Poco tiempo después empezó a llorar abrazando el cofre.

_**"No llores"**_ -le dijo la voz _**"No quiero verte llorar"**_

- ¡Mira el cielo! ¡Un arco iris! -señaló Kai hacia tal hermosura.

Takato paró su llanto para apreciar el fenómeno. Tomó sus googles y se las puso de vuelta.

-"Ju...ri. Prometo no fallarte" -Sonrió

**FIN **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Hola ^^!, espero que les haya gustado el fic!, bueno, como después de tantos días que no se actualizaba, decidí siempre sí a poner esta segunda parte como capitulo 2. El título de la historia está basaba en la canción de Takato para el décimo aniversario de Digimon "Treasure of Miracles" (muy buena por cierto) & lo convine un poco con una de las películas de Tamers. Bien sin mas que decir, espero con ansias sus review's y gracias por leer ^^!_

_**-Jazz**_


End file.
